The Emperor has risen from the grave
by John Kramer the Jigsaw
Summary: The characters from Fujiko F Fujio comics, Pacman new series (both Ghost and Pac people), Phineas and Ferb, Star Wars,... meet in F3 to destroy the Galactic Empire, lead by the evil Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine was death a few weeks ago, but now his people are using the Black Arts to bring him back. He had a big plan... What is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Author's Note

Palpatine, Vader, Luke, Leia, Han,... were owned by George Lucas.

Nobita, Shizuka, Hoshino Sumire, Perman (Mitsuo Suwa), Poko, Popo, Dister, Dr Capek, Gusuke, Dr Hou, Ledina (or Redina?),... were owned by Fujiko F Fujio. They appeared in the Fujiko F Fujio's comics.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Cindy, Wendy Stinglehopper, Doofenshmirtz, Perry,... were owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

The Dark Wizard (Lord Voldemort, but I don't use that name) was owned by JK Rowling.

Silvia Ganush was owned by Sam Raimi.

Ra's al Ghul was owned by DC and Christopher Nolan.

Judge Doom was owned by people who made WFRR.

The Punisher was owned by Marvel.

I used the ideas to tell the story from books like Dracula of Bram Stoker, Harry Potter of JK Rowling,...

Baron von Halindo was my character.

The story was owned by me.


	2. Chapter 2: The War is coming

In F3...

Dr Capek is asking Dister, his brother, about what Reyfield got when he came back from Transylvania. Dister once want to take Queen Jane's power, but now after years he became good and back to be Capek's brother. But, angry, Dister said: "I don't care if Reyfield got mad. He killed 2 cops. He had to be captured". Then he call Mitsuo Suwa (Perman), who is walking in the Paris city: "Mitsuo, I need you for some work".

In the asylum...

Reyfield is talking to a mist.

He feared the mist. He think that is his master. He told the mist: "I called that Moff to come and meet you, master". Then, he took a spider, and eat it, and told the mist: "Blood is life, right, master?".

In the House of Witches...

Silvia Ganush just finished her lesson to her witches. She killed her master to became the leader of the witches, with Ledina, the former traitor of Kingdom of the Sun, who now is serving the witches and Ganush after Ganush save her from the Kingdom of the Sun. After all the witches left, Ganush told Ledina: "Good night for you, Ledina". Then, she left.

Now there's only Ledina. She wear the young face on her old face again: she also want to go home. But then she saw a Ring on the table of her master. She stolen it. What if it's great? What if it's a great thing she never know?

Now she's in the car. But before she left the House of Witches, she heard a voice from the back: "Together again, Ledina".

She look: But that's...

An old man with a horrible, old face is looking at her car. His eyes were dark, because his cloak. He had a frog-like face, and a evil-like appearance. His hands looks like they got plague. His face is very old, like there's no face could be older. That's Ganush's master... He's dead a few weeks ago.

Emperor Palpatine is here.

Palpatine broken the car, and beat Ledina badly. He's laughing madly: He's a psycho.

...

Ledina woke up. She fell into the car's chair. There's nothing bad on the car: It's still good. And she is too. But she still feeling there's a voice inside her head. Then she know that the Ring is lost. But it's the only thing is lost. Now she had to go home.

In Transylvania...

Grand Moff Tivaan Jerjerrod is angrying: His space ship was broken. He is travelling to Transylviania to meet Darth Vader, the former Commander of the Empire when Palpatine is still alive, because Vader want to buy some planet as his own and want to reborn the Empire. But now his ship was broken. And he didn't know where Vader used to landed the Executor to study the Black Arts on Transylvania. Now it's dark, and he is here with his ship. A broken ship. Tivaan was once just a Moff, but after the death of his master Grand Moff Tarkin, he became the new Grand Moff.

But then, from somewhere came a coachman. He wore armor, so Tivaan didn't see his face. The coachman put Tivaan in his car, and took Tivaan's ship with him. Then he travelling to Transylvania, with wolves and bats come with him.

Now the car was stopped. Tivaan, the coachman and the wolves are looking the Executor, the ship of Darth Vader. But as Tivaan coming in, the coachman go into the dark with his wolves, only left Tivaan's ship.

The Executor is opening, and from the inside come a high, armor-wearing, mask-having man. He told Tivaan: "I'm Darth Vader. Come in, you must be tired. Now it's night".


	3. Chapter 3: The House of Darth Vader

Tivaan had a week in the Executor. But now, the first thing Vader did is making food for Tivaan. Vader said to the new Grand Moff before left: "Too bad I can't eat with you. It's night but I still have to work".

Vader is now out from the Executor. As Tivaan is still eating, Vader became a mist and go to Paris.

In Paris...

Reyfield is eating his spider in the asylum. Dr Capek and two birdhuman soldiers come inside.

Dr Capek ask Reyfield: "What happened, Reyfield?".

Reyfield said: "My master... He said he would make me always live, forever." And Dr Capek is not happy to hear that. He didn't know about it, but he know the Empire is reborn after hearing Reyfield's words. But he still asked: "How, Reyfield?".

Suddenly Reyfield beat Dr Capek and said: "Blood is life. Blood". The two birdhuman soldiers keep Reyfield, and save Dr Capek from him.

Dr Capek and the two birdhuman soldiers left. Now there's only Reyfield in the asylum.

The mist come inside. Reyfield woke up: "Master".

Vader told him: "I watch all. I think I can use you for, just a time".

Dr Capek went into the street and meet Mitsuo and Sumire, who just finished their fight with the criminals. Sumire asked: "Did Reyfield do something now, Dr Capek?". He said: "I think he's only mad or serve a man from the Empire". Both Mitsuo and Sumire said: "The Empire? It's reborn now?".

In Transylvania...

Vader back as a human and come inside. He come and see the dead body his wife, Padme. She was dead, and he stolen her body to reborn her, but failed.

Tivaan is still eating, and didn't know where did the Commander go. Suddenly a hunchback with black cothes, wierd eyes, come with a fear on his face.

Tivaan ask him: "Who are you, my friend? Come and having food with me".

The hunchback said: "Grand Moff, I want you to take me from this. I'm Fritz. He didn't let me out. He did horrible things".

Tivaan ask: "Who? Darth Vader?".

Author's note: Fritz is from the old Frankenstein movies. He was owned by people who made them.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel to the Empire

Suddenly Vader appeared.

He saw Fritz and all what he told to Tivaan.

Vader beat Fritz, and then threw him. Fritz went out.

Vader told Tivaan about Fritz: "My slave. He serve me forever".

In Paris...

Isabella is walking. She think about what the Empire did for years. They killed people, and captured their children. Palpatine, Grand Moff Tarkin and Ra's al Ghul was death, but Silvia Ganush, Darth Vader and their people are still trying to reborn the Empire again.

Suddenly Isabella was captured by some men on a car. They said they want her to see the reborn of the Emperor.

In Transylvania...

It's a few weeks from the day Tivaan come to the Executor. He know Vader is having something wierd to do. Vader did something that only dead people do. Is Vader dead and just reborn by the Black Arts?

But now, he don't need to think about it anymore. Vader told him: "We will travel to the Empire. We have something to do".

In the Death Star GREAT, which was made after Palpatine's death...

The Executor travelled there. Vader and Tivaan come and meet the Grand Count of the Empire. The Grand Count of the Empire come and happy.

He tell Vader: "You're back, Commander".

Vader tell him: "I do for the Empire, Ra's al Ghul".


	5. Chapter 5: Emperor's reborn

Isabella is now inside an old castle on Naboo. It seems the masters of this castle had left it for nobody at least 80 years. The League of Shadows, lead by Ra's al Ghul and Darth Vader are walking inside. They brought a body in. Von Halindo, the old baron who betrayed Commander Seagrid to become a servant of Judge Doom, is bringing something, very horrible. It looks like a baby, but it is not. Worse, much more of worse.

The face of that thing is somehow deformed. Its skin is full of disfigured.

Halindo threw that babylike thing into the caldron.

It's die, die, die...

Isabella thinks. But it's, or he's, rising.

Isabella singing without anyone in there hearing:

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where the dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Wear a necklace of hope,_  
 _Side by side with me._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run,_  
 _So we'd both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where the dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree._

From the cauldron, a big shadow is out. It's an very old man with white hair, wrinkles in his face, with yellow eyes, and wearing a brown hoodie cloak.

It's the most freaking nightmare of the galaxy.

Emperor Palpatine is returned.


	6. Chapter 6: The Empire's thread

Palpatine is walking and looking his new body. He's now revived from the death. It was all his plan. Even in death, he still manipulated every henchmen to have him reborn.

He looks the great house which he and all the other Empire workers and League of Shadows warriors are walking inside. It must take a minute for Isabella to realize he must have something related to this house.

Palpatine then looks Halindo, who's still suffering from the loss of his hand to give Palpatine a big power from his flesh during Palpatine's reborn. The Emperor smiles, and tell the baron: "Old poor baron. Lost a hand? Is it more suffering than how I felt when you betrayed me to selling your foolish head to become a senator of France, only not to being arrested by the Rebels? But, at least you helped me very much in bringing me back. Here, let me help you".

Palpatine takes a droid hand from a table in the house, and Halindo receives it as a precious gift. He, still fearing, said: "Thank you, master".

Suddenly Palpatine heard a sound of a broken window. He saw the Rebels is now running in with anger: Gusuke, Miruk, Luke, Leia, Suneo, Goda, Phineas, Candace, Ferb, Han Solo, Lando,... They all come with anger in their faces. Phineas released Isabella from the hand of the League of Shadows, and they all fight with the revived Emperor. Palpatine uses his Force Lightning to attack the army of birds, lead by Gusuke. The battle was ending after Palpatine was pushed back to the wall by nothing more than his own Force Lightning, because Luke Skywalker, he said the name in hate as he had for all the Skywalkers, caught his power.

The ships come and took the Rebels away.

Ra's al Ghul want to chase them. He can't think with two armies the Empire still get defeated by some stupid Rebels. But the Emperor said: "Don't care about them. Let's built the Empire to be more powerful than they ever think".

Darth Vader look the last ship of the Rebels. He, while everyone are going outside, crying. He still remember the days when he was Anakin Skywalker, when he and Padme fight Darth Sidious and to destroy the corruption of the Senate which Palpatine had influenced into. He walked into his ship, his room, and took a paint of his beloved wife, hangs it on the wall.

Now his Empire would begin to rule the galaxy again. He sent the armies of droid to guard the Earth. In each country, each city, there's always a droid army guard it. No one can escape now.

Stay on his own chair, he laugh madly, while his blood were out of his mouth. It's all because of that Sith tech that his mouth got injured forever, and he had to use a white rose to fool the public eyes. But that's not need to care anymore: He had his galaxy in his hand, again.

At some point later, Luke and Miruk have the King of Chamocha planet come to convince Palpatine not to make the Rebels angry. With Luke, Miruk, Palpatine's guards went outside, only left two Kings in the room, King of Chamocha said: "I don't know much about your Empire. But I know, this is stupid". Palpatine only smiles. He know what this king is trying to do, to convince him not to start another war.

Palpatine smiles, with all of his pride: "Ah, Luke is's a lovely boy. Tell me, why did he want to start the rebellion?".  
The King said: "No, he don't".  
Palpatine's voice is louder: "Don't lie. You promised". As he said that, he took a cookie on the table and bite it. The King said: "Why don't you just kill us now?".

Palpatine said: "I don't want to kill you. I want us to be friends. But if not friends then allies...".

The King tells him about Luke, and he's not want to start a war, but just want peace, and said: "What do I need to do?".  
Palpatine said: "You should tell Luke not to make this rebellion go anymore. Can you do that?".  
The King said: "Yes".  
Palpatine: "Yes, what?".  
The King said: "I will convince them". Palpatine angry, and tells him: "No, my old friend. CONVINCE ME".

Then he calls Luke and Miruk to come in. Palpatine tells Luke: "He convinced me, for the sake of your loved ones". And then, took a rose, he gave to Miruk and said: "This is for you, Miruk. A beautiful bird like you should have this".

A few weeks later...

Ra's al Ghul comes in with a hood old man and tell Palpatine: "There's a old hood man who said he's Snoke the Leader want to meet you, master. He said he's a Sith, and very powerful. Should I let him to meet you? He can kill you".

Palpatine smiles, and said: "Let me meet him. You can go".

Ra's al Ghul said: "Thank you, master". He left. Now the room only have two old hood men.

Snoke said: "I'm Snoke the Leader. It's good to see you, Emperor".

The Emperor smiles: "So, I heard that you're a Sith? I think you felt something in the Force. That's why you came here, right?".

Snoke, still with deep voice, said: "There has been an awakening. Have you felt it? The Dark Side... and the Light Side".

Palpatine walks: "The awakening? I senses a disturb. In the Force. Luke and his Skywalkers are rising". And look the TV which show the Rebels sent messages to the Empire, he angry: "They're holding hands. I want them die".

Snoke tells him: "Then why don't you just sent your army to kill them all? Why did you have to take your time corrupt them? It would take less time to kill your enemy than corrupt them". Palpatine said: "Yes, but it would have less success if you kill a powerful figure than have him in your side".

As Palpatine left the room, Snoke's face now revealed to be a Muun with yellow eyes. He said alone: "My student, it's time we face each other".

NOTE: Miruk is a character from Doraemon and the Winged Braves. She's the white bird who always help Gusuke. Palpatine's lines were from President Snow, I used it because they're both the same role in their own stories. In my story, Snoke is Darth Plagueis, Palpatine's master and only have some scenes before get killed again by his student.


End file.
